Grey
by Tinni
Summary: A birthday fic for Deborah. Maedhros thinks the world is grey, but is it the world or is it him? Featuring the half-elflings Elrond and Elros. Please read and review


Grey

******

Why was the world so grey? Was it the result of the less than adequate light provided by Vása? Or was it just him? Wondered the elf as he stumbled towards the hut made of sticks and clay.

What was that? Laughter. Innocent, laughter of beings who have never done anyone any harm. A kind of laughter so rare here in marred Endorthat he almost did not recognize it. He stopped his progress towards the hut. The laughter undoubtedly belonged to the twin half-elflings and he doubted whether either of them would continue laughing in his presence. So he stood where he was, listening to the merry laughter, trying to remember when he last laughed like that.

The deer hide flap that served as the door to the hut was pushed aside as the two elflings in question strode out, covered in flour with honey staining their cheeks, their face alight with joy. They held a large basket between them. The sweet and savory smell of honey cakes rose in tantalizing whiffs and teased his senses. There could be no doubt as to contents of the basket.

The joy dissipated immediately when they laid eyes on him. Both of them went defensive and defiant, though one was more defiant and the other more defensive. "Were you making cakes?" he asked the children.

"You know we were, why ask questions the answer to which you already know?" wondered one of them. It had to be Elrond, for he always wanted to know the why behind the what.

He did not answer, he could not answer. How could he tell him that he hated the uncomfortable silence that arouse each time they met? How could he tell him that he longed for them to think of him as their friend and knowing how futile such a wish was could think of nothing but of filling the cold silence with anything that came into his mind? He just did not know how to talk to these children, "But perhaps", he thought as he watched Elrond's eyes fractionally enlarge, "I don't have to. Perhaps he senses it, feels it. Like his ancestor Melian would have." he turned his eyes towards Elros, and asked as softly as he could, "Why were you making cakes?"

Elros' eyes narrowed, "Because today is Ada Maglor's begetting day." He reminded Maedhros, "Something you would remember if you were a good brother." He declared, Maedhros flinched, "We made the cakes for him. They are his favorites." He informed Maedhros.

"I know that." Snapped Maedhros, "And I did not forget that it was his begetting day. That is why I came to see him." He explained to the two hostile children defensively.

"Well you came to the wrong place." Elrond told him, "Ada Maglor is not here."

"Where is he than?" wondered Maedhros. Neither of the children seemed forthcoming with the answer. After a moment Maedhros angrily said to them, "Fine! I shall find him myself." With that he strode away.

In truth, he went just beyond their sight and melded into the shadows with the aid of his cloak. Within moments the two children went past him and he began to trail them. He did not have to trail them long. Soon enough the children came to a clearing in the forest, filled with flowers that reflected all the colours of the rainbow. White butterflies fluttered about. One came to rest upon the crooked finger that his brother held out. Maglor was sitting in the middle of the flowery rainbow singing softly.

Hearing the children approach he stopped his song, the butterfly flew away as Maglor turned to greet them with a warm loving smile, "Hello little ones."

"Hello." They said in unison, "You are going to love what we have made for you." They declared as they uncovered the basket.

"Honey cakes, how delightful. Thank you, but you need not have gone to so much trouble." Said Maglor as he took a large piece of cake and bit off a mouthful, his eyes drifted shut as he savored the taste. When they opened again they were twinkling with joy, "Though I am glad you did."

The children smiled and threw their arms around Maglor, hugging him tightly. "We were happy to." They assured him.

Maedhros turned away from the happy scene. He had his answer, the world was not grey. It was him. I was just him.

******

**Translation:**

Vasá – Noldorin word for the sun

Endor – Middle earth

**Author's notes:** Happy birthday Deborah! I hope you like your present.


End file.
